fun_fandom_kotlcfandomcom-20200215-history
Eliza McCray
|Background = skyblue |Border = skyblue |Username = LIL'WINDOWCLEANER |Usernickname = Crystal |Font Family = Palatino Linotype |Font Color = black |Character Name = Eliza McCray |Border Color = skyblue |Full Name = Elizabeth Grace McCray |Small Box Background = skyblue |Small Box Border = black |Small Box Font = black |Parents = Rosa and Karl McCray |Siblings = none |Friends = Alex Steele |Nicknames = Eliza, Liz |Birthday = October 11 |Age = 15 |Gender = female |Personality = Eliza is a shy girl who keeps a ton of secrets. She works her tail off quite often, but somehow has time to spend with a few friends. She loves to paint, design, and make her parents happy. Her biggest dream is to be a famous model, and inspire others to work hard, and fulfil their dream. |Family = Rosa and Karl McCray |Friends = Alex Steele |Enemies = Jake |Romances = crushing on Alex Steele |History = Rosa and Karl McCray were a hard working couple. Rosa worked at a hotel, and Karl worked at a restaurant. When their daughter, Eliza, was 10 years old, she started working. She would go to school in the morning, and then after school, to straight to work. Eliza barely had time to spend with any friends she might have. She worked hard every day, but kept many secrets from her parents. She never heard old them she didn't have any friends. She never told them she was being disrespected at school because she worked often. She never told them about the school bully who always picked on her. There were many others, but she knew she couldn't tell her parents. If they found out, they would pick a fight with someone, and things would not end up well. When Eliza was 15, she started not showing up to work after school. She would be hours late, and worry the parents. Her mother followed her once, and found out she was meeting with a boy. The boy, according to one off the teachers, was the school bully. Eliza had fallen in love, and had no idea of what Jake, the school bully, was planning. Eliza was confronted when she got back later, and was punished. She was given so much work, she had no time to meet up with Jake. It least, that's what the parents thought. Somehow, Eliza had found a way to secretly meet up with him. A few months later, she found Jake dating another girl. Eliza was heartbroken and angry. She tracked Jake down and confronted him, demanding for answers. Jake told her he never had feelings for her, and didn't care about her. Eliza was so mad, she ran away and wasn't seen for two weeks. Eliza was found nearby her house. Eliza now keeps many more secrets from her parents, not wanting anything bad to happen if they found out. As far as the parents knew, she ran away because she hated working every day. Not because Jake broke her heart. She is a Hydrokinetic. |Appearance = |Eye Color = sapphire |Hair Color = black |Height = 5'6 |Model = India Eisley |gallery = }} Category:Roleplay Character Category:Female Category:Crystal Category:Black Hair Category:Sapphire Blue Eyes Category:Teenager Category:15-year-old Category:Hydrokinetic Category:Elf Category:Alive Category:RP Character